Soul Eater Evans
Soul Evans (ソウル・エヴァンス, Sōru Evansu), also known as Soul Eater (ソウルイーター, Souruītā), is a Demon Weapon who was born into a family of famous musicians.2 After discovering his weapon abilities, Soul joined DWMA where he partnered with the Scythe-Meister, Maka Albarn.3 Soul later became a student in the E.A.T. Class where he became known as the "Demon Scythe." He nearly became a Death Scythe after he and Maka collected 99 Kishin souls but failed to capture a witch's soul, requiring him to start over with his task.4 Upon the second attempt, however, Soul became a Death Scytheafter claiming the witch's soul of Arachne Gorgon during the collapse of Arachnophobia.5 After the downfall of the Clown Armyand Asura's defeat, Soul changed his stage name to Soul "Eater" Evans (ソウル・イーター・エヴァンス) and was granted the title "Death's Last Weapon" by the new headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy after the announcement that DWMA would no longer be collecting witches' souls.6 He is one of the main protagonists in Soul Eater. Special Abilities Full-Weapon Transformation (全身武器, Zenshin buki): As a Demon Weapon, Soul is capable of transforming from human to a weapon at will.1 * Demon Scythe (魔鎌, Magama): As a Demon Weapon, Soul has the ability to fully transform into a ordinary Scythe in which known as the "Demon Scythe". In this form, he sports a blade powerful enough to effortlessly cut through Human and Monster Cat flesh.2 :* Wavelength Control (波長コントロール, Hachō Kontorōru):As a Demon Weapon, he is capable of control his Meister's Wavelength while transformed into a weapon.3 ::* Soul Resonance (魂の共鳴, Tamashī no Kyōmei): Soul is capable of perfoming a Soul Resonance in his weapon form, proficient at repeatedly amplifying his Meister's Wavelength sent to him to perform special techniques.3 ::* Teamwise Soul Resonance (チームでの魂の共鳴, Chīmu de no Tamashī no Kyōmei): Soul is capable of making an indirect connection with other teams of Meisters and Demon Weapon's souls to enhance and amplify a team's power to enable them to better fend against a stronger opponent.4 ::* Black Blood (黒血, Kokketsu): After a critical injury from Ragnarok imparted the Black Blood into Soul's system, he gained various special powers from the unique properties of the Black Blood utilized in both during his weapon transformation and outside it.5 :::* Resonance by Black Blood (黒血に よる共鳴, Kurodji ni yoru kyōmei): An enhanced version of Soul Resonance, Soul can use the Black Blood to perform a higher rate resonance with his Meister at the cost of risking his own sanity as well as completely swallowing the soul of his Meister.5 :::* Black Blood's Madness (黒血の発狂, Kurodji no Hakkyō):A form of Madnessthat allows the individual to not feel fear and "deny" their opponent's souls as well as their own. While he was capable of inducing his Meister under it's sway6, he too can also become under it's sway.7 :::*:* Black Room (ブラックルーム, Burakku Rumu) & Soul's Piano (魂のピアノ, Tamashī no Piano): The Black Room is a spiritual place within Soul manifested after having been infected by the Black Blood in which contains a special piano that allows him to manipulate Soul Wavelengths via sound as well as control the Black Blood within him. Utilizing the majority of it's abilities require him be in resonance with a Meister and utilize their Soul Perception abilities.8 :::* Death's Weapon (死神様の武器, Shinigami-sama no Buki): He later would become a Death's Weapon after consuming Arachne Gorgon's Witch soul, granting him the qualifications of being wielded by Death himself9Due to being a Death's Weapon, Soul is also on another level in terms of Weapon abilities and as such, normal Demon Weapons like the Demon Lamp are unable to touch Soul's blade without resulting in injury itself.10 ::::* Magical-Like Powers (魔法的な力, Mahō Tekina Chikara): Soul possess advanced Wavelength Control abilities due to being a Death's Weapon, being advanced enough to have powers considered magical-like. Despite possessing these powers, he can only utilize this ability with a Meister on hand. His Magical-Like Powers allow him to create wings onto his weapon form provided that both Weapon and Meister are in agreement of the appearance it should take and the Meister possessing a Grigori soul.11 :::::* Power of the Spider Queen (力の"蜘蛛の女王", Chikara no "kumo no joō"): A set of special techniques derived from the consumption of Arachne's soul. Requiring his Meister's Soul Perception abilities, he can use his own Paino within the Black Room for various effects.12 ::::* Shape-Shift (, Kei Taihen): As a Death Scythe, Soul possesses one of the fundamental abilities of being a Death Scythe, Shape-Shifting, in which allows him change the size and shape of his blade. He uses this ability when creating wings.13 ::::* Soul's Piano (魂のピアノ, Tamashī no Piano): After becoming a Death Scythe, Soul is capable of performing some techniques independently with his piano's "Keyboard" form, in which his Scythe blades transform into a keyboard and allows him to play. In the Keyboard form, he can propagate Madness to others via sound and amplify a Meister's Soul Perception.14 :::::* Sound Wave Impact: A technique that utilizes the impact of sound waves generate from his keyboard as a attack. Such proficiency impressed the likes of Stein, who claimed to be surprised he could generate that much sound alone. This technique is powerful enough to destroy concrete. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Soul does possess some skill in fighting in unarmed combat, having been able to perform a kick to Giriko in an attempt to protect Maka.15 In the anime, he easily dispatched all of the members of the Materazzi alone and without Maka's assistance.16 ::::* Autonomous Combatant: Soul possesses some skill in fighting alone with his weapon capabilities, having battled Death the Kid alongside Black☆Stardespite being out-matched by the Death God himself.17 While battling the likes of Free, he was able to move fast enough to sneak up on the Werewolf and deal a fatal blow when he let his guard down, although his effort was for naught due to the latter's Immortality.18 Weaknesses While a formidable Demon Weapon, Soul himself isn't gifted in fighting alone and as such, heavily relies on Maka Albarn to do more of the physical portion of their battles. During his battle with Death the Kid with Black☆Star's aid, Kid himself criticized his abilities on his own, citing that he's rather slow and his techniques aren't sharp.19 Soul is, apparently, aware of this limitation of his and has shown to be somewhat envious towards other, competent autonomous weapons such as the likes of Justin Law and Giriko, wondering how come he's unable to be as skilled as them despite being Demon Weapon like them.20 He even question how Meisters are so physically able in questions to Demon Weapons.21 Despite even becoming a Death Scythe, Giriko berated Soul for thinking being a Death Scythe meant gaining enough power to fight on his own and stated he's not like Justin and him and he should know his limits. :::: Partners ::::; Partnered with Maka Albarn Main article: Maka Albarn/Abilities#Equipment''While partnered with Maka Albarn, Soul gains special abilities due to the nature of Soul Resonance sharing some Meister and Weapon's passive abilities with one another. As such he possess abilities such as: ::::* '''Soul Perception' (魂感知, Tamashī Kanchi):During Soul Resonance, he posses Maka's special Soul Perception abilities in which allows him to perform various special abilities and techniques that require acute perceptions to execute.8 ::::* Anti-Demon Wavelength (退魔の波長, Taima no Hachō; FUNimation "Anti-Magic Wavelength"): During Soul Resonance, Soul gains Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength, allow him to have increased resistance and outright immunity to various form of Madness. While under it effects, he is immune to Arachne's Madness23 and can hold Asura's Madness of Fear at bay for a limited amount of time.24 While partnered with Maka and within the Black Room, Soul can utilize the Black Piano within the room to control the Black Blood within him and execute a variety of special techniques and abilities. These special techniques and abilities include: ::::* Teamwise Soul Resonance (チームでの魂の共鳴, Chīmu de no Tamashī no Kyōmei): Using Maka's Soul Perception abilities and the sound made from his piano, he can send the Meister on his team's wavelength to one another for as long as he plays the piano and doesn't succumb to Madness. This can work even in environments that severely dampens Soul Perception (such as the Magnetic Field), s it transfers wavelengths via sound.8 ::::* Soul Adagio (魂のアダージョ, Tamashii no Adaajo): A technique gained after Soul became a Death's Weapon (Power of the Spider Queen); Working akin to noise cancelling, Soul's Piano can play a wavelength that is opposite of his target's own. When the opposing Wavelength or the "Antiphase Wavelength" reaches an opponent, it cancels out their abilities. This causes the target to be in a lethargic, trance-like state. If an opponent has a stronger soul wavelength (in which means it generates more sound then the piano can handle), the technique can backfire and even damage the user.25 Category:Soul Eater Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Title Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Veterans Category:Demon Weapons Category:Psychic Link Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Shonen Jump Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artist Category:Shonen Jump Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Warrior